Middle School Days
by Gothic Angel Rocker
Summary: Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas and other characters are in the 7th grade. Legolas and his friend Tahlbrar have planns for what they can do to make their year the best year ever. They try to think they are not going to get in trouble but they do. Chapter 3 up R
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

Lord of the Rings: Middle School Days

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so it might not be all that good but I know I can write good stories

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters of Lord of the Rings.

Chapter 1: The first Day

It is the first day of 7th grade, everybody trying to find where they need to go. The type of students range from mortals from the north, elves, and hobbits. Some of the teachers are wizards. Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and Arwen Evenstar don't know that they are going to the same school. They thought that they would go to different schools. Well that's what Arwen thought. Legolas told her that he was going to a middle school that was closer to him. But he refused from his parents request to go there. He knew more people at this current middle school, named Lothlorien Middle School. So his parents just let him go, because they knew that he would be happy there and that he can get in a bad mood if nothing goes his way.

As the students arrive, Legolas finds his good friend Tahlbrar by his locker.

Tahlbrar says excited "Hey, Legolas. I thought you weren't coming back to this school no more."

Legolas, "Well. I told my parents that I didn't want to go to the middle school in Mirkwood because all those people are people who are lazy and don't care. They told me no the first time. Then I encouraged them why I wanted to stay here. One other reason is because I know more people here than the other one. I like it here."

As they are walking along waiting for the first bell to ring, Arwen is nearing them and haven't notice them. The first one to notice was Legolas. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Ewww its Arwen."

Tahlbrar laughs.

"Oh my. Why are you here?"

"Because I feel like it. I decided not to go to the middle school in Mirkwood."

"Oh Great. Another year with you. I think I am going to kill myself"

"Well. Have fun doing that."

"Thanks. Why don't you jump off a cliff for all I care."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Let's wait and see what's to come for this year. There is so much to do."

The first bell rings and they go their separate ways. Legolas goes to archery, Arwen goes to art, and Tahlbrar goes to Catering. All of them excited about their classes that they don't even say goodbye or anything when they go off.

Review please. Much Thanks. Want to know your thoughts on it since it is my first one. Hope I will do more in the future. I'll update soon… R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Fun and games Begin

Disclaimer: I own a couple of the names, but I do not own the name of the character that is in the book or movie.

Chapter 2- The Fun and Games Begin

It finally is lunch time and Tahlbrar and Legolas finds a table to eat their lunch at. They are planning out what to do to Arwen when they see her again. Maybe a joke or two. One might be stealing her horse and taking it Legolas' house for a day or so or at least until they give in to all the wining Arwen does. She is known to do that and complain to her dad Lord Elrond of Rivendell. Legolas has gotten in trouble by him many times and gotten lots of warnings. He has also gotten in trouble by his dad King Thranduil because of him being friends with Elrond. Legolas just doesn't listen.

"How about today we go and steal her horse?" Legolas says to Tahlbrar excitedly

"Good idea. We should ask our teacher if we can get out of class early."

"Let's do that now so we don't have to worry about it later when it comes to the time we get out of here."

They quickly eat their lunch and runs off to go to their last class, which they have next. Their teacher is Gandalf the Great. Everyone's favorite teacher. Legolas and Tahlbrar has a good feeling that they are going to be let out early but they need a good reason to get out of class. Tahlbrar thinks of a plan five minutes later

"Gandalf, can we leave 10 minutes early?"

Gandalf looks at them weird. "Now, why is that?"

"Because me and Legolas have to bring our horses to the vet then the groomers."

"They have a big day tonight."

"Okay. I'll let you guys out. Now what's happening tonight that is big?"

Their horses names are Griffen and Mari (mar e).

"Well…" Tahlbrar hesitated a little bit but hide it very well. "We are taking them a parade that is in one of the hobbits' lands and it is for little kids."

"Can I come and bring fireworks then? Everyone loves fireworks." Gandalf says all big eyed

Legolas Jumps in quickly, "They Hate fireworks. They suggest no one to bring any for surprise."

"Why do they hate fireworks?"

"Because a while back they had an incident with some fireworks during a holiday of theirs and burned lots of their land. They were terrified."

Legolas, "So they decided not to use fireworks any more due to that they think it might happen again."

Gandalf nods in approval. "Okay then. I won't come with you guys. Maybe next time."

"We will promise you that we will invite you to a party where fireworks are needed."

"Deal."

Legolas and Tahlbrar runs off to find Arwen to see what she is doing. Of course, they want to scare the living daylights out of her. Like always. They only have about 20 minutes left till the bell rings. Legolas and Tahlbrar gets excited about what they aregoing to do with Arwen's horse. They finally found Arwen sitting with a couple of her friends. Names are Shadowfall and Hilia.

Shadowfall notices them. "Get away from us horse faces."

"_Get away from us horse faces._" Legolas repeats in a nagging voice.

"You know that's not that funny." Arwen says with a serious look on her face.

"It might not be funny to you, but it is funny to us though." Tahlbrar hisses

"Well stop being such dumb blondes and leave us alone. We have better things to do than just sit here and listen to you harass us like that." Hilia says with a evil smirk on her face.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face. Or else"

"Or else what? You are gonna go and run to my daddy and tell that I was being evil."

Tahlbrar raises his hand. "Or else I am going to..."- He was cut short by Legolas because he didn't want anybody to get hurt while at school. They don't want to get banned from the school for a few days. It is their first week of school so they wanted to stay out of trouble. It is hard though for them not to get in trouble. They are already going to get in trouble by at least one of their fathers.

"Tahlbrar. Save that for later. We don't want to get in any more trouble now do we?" Legolas whispered so that the girl elves don't hear what they are saying and ruin the whole plan that they already had.

"No. I guess not. Now can we go. We have a couple of minutes left till class starts and I don't want to get in trouble by Gandalf. You know how he is with people who are late."

"Yeah I know. I hate it when that happens."

They leave and head towards their class. Arwen and her friends gathers their stuff and head to their class which is sewing.


	3. Chapter 3 Plan goes into affact

Chapter 3- Plan goes into Effect

Legolas and Tahlbrar get nervous and excited at the same time. They can't wait till class ends and do what they have been planning for the past couple of days. For a very long time, they have almost always wanted to do something evil to Arwen. Now Tahlbrar and Legolas finally get to do it.

It seems like forever since class has started but now they only have to wait just five more minutes till they leave. Both elves start to laugh and smile a lot. Arwen, who is also in there class, starts to get suspicious about them. She doesn't really know what's wrong with them. So shw goes up to them to see what is going on.

Arwen: "What's going on here? I know there is there is something here that I should know. Isn't there?"

Legolas: "Nothing is going on here. We just excited that the day is almost over."

Tahlbrar: "Yeah. We are going to just hang out together after school. Why do you have a problem with that? Huh? She-Elf"

Arwen: "Never call me She-elf. If you keep on calling me that, I'll start caling you He-elf. And anyway I don't have any problems. What are you guys going to do after school?"

Legolas Smirks: "We are going to make fun of some people at a horse show."

"You two are weird."

Tahlbrar smiles and yells as Arwen walks away: " Well you are too. SHE-ELF"

"Oh you're going to get it!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arwen turns and points.

Finally it is time for Tahlbrar and Legolas to leave. They get even more excited. Arwen never saw it coming. Gandalf dismisses them to leave.

"Oh my god this is going to be sooo great. I can't wait to see Arwen's face." Legolas smiles really big and can't stop laughing at the same time.

"Same here. We should come back as soon as we hide her horse. Just to see her face."

"Good idea. Since she does a few things after school before leaving, we have enough time to come and go. Just to see her face. I know what she usaully does."

"Same here. You've told me a few days ago what she does remember?"

Leoglas rolls his eyes " Yes I do remember. How would I forget."

----------------------------

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been alittle busy and trying to figure out what to come for the stories. I have more to come soon. Promise. Please R&R


End file.
